The invention relates to a safety locking mechanism for a receptacle in a vehicle.
The safety locking mechanism is intended especially for a motor vehicle. A receptacle can be, for example, a storage compartment having an insert which can be moved outwards in the manner of a drawer. It is likewise possible for a cover of a storage or glove compartment or, instead of a receptacle, e.g. a slider of a drinks holder to be locked in a closed position in the event of an accident, using the safety locking mechanism according to the invention.
Safety locking mechanisms are known per se. Their purpose is to prevent a receptacle from opening, especially to prevent a slider from moving outwards, in the event of an accident, especially in the case of impact from the front and/or the rear. The intention is to prevent sliders, covers or like parts from projecting out into the passenger space and thereby creating a risk of injury to occupants. In addition, the intention is to prevent articles kept in a receptacle from entering the internal space of the vehicle as a result of opening of the receptacle and from flying about therein and creating a risk of injury.
A safety locking mechanism of such a kind is disclosed in EP 610 882 A2. The said publication discloses a receptacle having an insert which can be moved outwards in the manner of a drawer and which is urged into an open position by means of a spring element. A so-called push-push locking mechanism holds the insert in a pushed-in, closed position against the force of the spring element. The locking mechanism has a hook-shaped, spring-loaded locking element. For developing the locking mechanism into a safety locking mechanism, the said publication proposes so arranging the hook-shaped locking element by means of shaping or an eccentrically disposed weight that acceleration or deceleration acting on the locking element in the event of an accident biases the locking element against the spring force of the spring element. As a result, acceleration or deceleration which is applied in the event of an accident prevents the locking element from becoming disengaged from the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,728 discloses another safety locking mechanism. In that case, a displaceably guided mass prevents an again hook-shaped locking element from pivoting and consequently prevents a compartment which can be moved outwards in the manner of a drawer from becoming disengaged, the mass moving against the force of a spring element in the event of an accident.